Shut Up
by MissGoose
Summary: This is a fun story inspired by "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. Who do you think with say 'Shut Up' first? Slight OOC. Not all characters listed, but many make appearances! Enjoy! (T because I have no idea where it's going to go. Nothing too heavy, promise that!)
1. And Go To Sleep

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

**Story inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON. This song is anything but Vincent Valentine. Therefore, I HAD to take the challenge. But then again, I could see Yuffie having fun with this song. Ha ha! Let's see where this goes!**

And Go to Sleep

Yuffie looked at the many pairs of eyes staring at her. Some were filled with too much sadness and some were obviously bouncing around with many opinions threatening to come out. She was amazed how well she could read her friends. It was too bad they were having trouble reading her.

"Guys, I'm _fine_ with this," she said smiling. "Let's be honest; the simple idea of leading Wutai would make anyone quiver in their boots. My only goal was to make my dear dad happy and it seems I've failed. I plan to just hang around Edge until I can get a better plan figured out. Heck if Cloud can straighten his head then I can make up a plan."

"Low blow," Cloud said with a friendly glare on his face.

Yuffie held her fingers up like a fake gun and motioned to shoot him. "Pew, pew."

"Fine, fine." Tifa stood with her arms raised in defense as if the fake gun were pointed towards her instead of her kind of boyfriend. "How sold are you on staying in this area?"

Yuffie shrugged and gave a wink to Vincent. "Vinnie seems pretty happy here, and that's saying something. I may find it to be a fun place to hang out. I'm sure there are some cheap apartments around the city."

"! #$ it," Cid scratched his chin and got out of his seat. "I have an airship to catch. I'll let you guys sort out the rest of this damn mess. Good luck, Yuffie."

"Thanks you worthless clod," Yuffie said and stuck out her tongue. "Speaking of old men, Vinnie, where are you staying these days?"

"I bought a small home a couple streets away from this bar. I don't know much about the place I was at, but they were always looking for people to fill up the empty apartments," Vincent said and then finished off his glass of wine. "But you should look into a job first and find a home nearby there."

"Good thinkin'!" Yuffie skipped over to Tifa and gave her a look of innocence. "How hurting are you for work here?"

"You're too young to work behind the bar, but I could always use some help cleaning up after the customers." She smiled to Cloud and he bobbed his head. Yuffie punched the air. "So look for a place nearby here. I would offer my place, but we don't have a spare room anymore."

"That's okay," Yuffie said and shrugged. "I'll let you by with giving me a job. Now, Vinnie on the other hand."

"Who saw this coming?" Barret asked with a gruff laugh.

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vincent asked with false puzzlement. He knew what she wanted but he was going to make her say it.

"Can I please, please, please stay at your place until I find my own home? I swear I won't be super annoying and I'll do whatever you need me to do! Please, please, please!" Yuffie jumped a few times as she begged with her hands clasped together. She fell in front of him on her knees and looked up to his visible smiling face. It was odd to always see his expressions these days, but she could grow to get used to it. Vincent held an oddly attractive side to him. She never noticed it with his bulky guns, dark clothes and red cloak. Okay, he still wore the dark clothes. Baby steps were better than no steps! "Please, please, please!"

Vincent shook his head and Yuffie's heart began to sink in her stomach. "You don't need to beg me. I had a feeling this was coming after you told your story."

"How so?!" Yuffie jumped to her feet and gave him a childish glare. "I never planned to stay at your place!"

"Well, I knew Tifa would hate for you to stay at a motel and I knew no one but I had a spare bedroom to offer," Vincent said and smiled. "Luckily, the bedroom is only a waste of space for me at the moment. Nothing is there so I can allow a friend stay there when needed."

"Really, Vinnie?" Yuffie gave a frustrated face. "Vincent…I need to grow up if I want to live with Mr. Vincent Valentine!"

Vincent stood and shook his head as he walked away. His leaving words were barely caught by Yuffie and the others. "You don't need to change if you want to stay with me."

Everyone was left in shock as Yuffie yelled in joy. She chased after him and they watched her leave the bar with Vincent.

"It's getting late. Did you eat enough?" Vincent asked. "I have a little bit at home, but most of the time I go out to eat."

"Mr. Fancy," Yuffie teased. "No, I ate enough thanks to Tifa. I think she was trying to stuff me into a whole new size! I don't know what's wrong with her lately!"

Vincent continued to lead the way as Yuffie talked on and on about her journey from Wutai to Edge. He knew when she grew tired or weak she used talking as her defense. Any time Yuffie was uncomfortable she also spoke a lot. It was rare to see her in that state so he knew he sleep would come as soon as they got home. His new home with Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Vinnie, is _this_ really _your_ home," she asked with shock on her face.

"Yes it is," he answered. He stepped around her and unlocked the front door. "Your bedroom is this way."

Yuffie took in every corner, every shelf, every piece of furniture, everything. Vincent was no longer the same man she once knew. How long had he been changing?

"Tomorrow we'll get your sheets washed, but I think they should be fine for one night," Vincent said. He walked over the far window and made sure it was closed tightly as Yuffie sat down on the bed. She bounced a little before crawling under the blanket.

"Vinnie, I am glad we found you in that coffin so many years ago," she said. Vincent continued to look out the window as he felt her run beginning. He wouldn't comment and just let her run out. "You've always been so quiet, but very interesting. I can't believe you aren't a vampire. I mean, how long did you stay in there? Much too long in my opinion. I think you should get out more and get more sun. You are freakishly pale and still look like a vampire. You need to get out in the sun more so you can get a girlfriend…actually, scratch that. You would look really creepy with tan skin. Vinnie is a pale kind of guy. Now me on the other hand. I look damn fine with a touch of sun! I can't believe I'm not going to get the beautiful rays from Wutai any more. There were some really great spots to catch the warmth of the sun. I spent a lot of my free time there when I first ended my materia run. My dad knew nothing about that spot! Ah, I loved hiding from him."

"Yuffie," Vincent called her name as he approached her. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Yuffie snickered and covered her head with the large comforter. "Vinnie said shut up."

Vincent smiled as he walked out of her room. He flipped off the light switch and pulled her door closed. It wasn't going to be bad with Yuffie staying at his home. But it was going to be different. There was no way to tell how long she would be there. It was bound to be interesting for everyone.

**_Please, R&amp;R! I hope this seems like it could happen. Maybe just some parts, but it's not too out there, right? Well, thanks for reading! Their story isn't done yet! Follow for updates on more chapters soon!_**


	2. And Say Yes

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

**Well, this story is not going how I originally planned, but I'm hoping it still gets worked out. Enjoy!**

And Say Yes

Vincent woke to the pleasant smell of breakfast. He wasn't sure if Yuffie could really cook. The smell of food over a burning fire told him there wasn't much to worry about. He climbed out of bed and headed straight of the shower attached to his bedroom. He wondered how long Yuffie had been up and hoped she slept well through the night. Staying over at someone's place made people nervous. The only promising sign was when Yuffie's voice reached his ears.

"Come on down sleepy head!" she called up the stairs. "I know you're up and ready to eat. I made some eggs and bacon. Hope you like your eggs scrambled, I suck at any other kind."

"What if I don't?" Vincent asked walking down the stairs.

"Then too bad," Yuffie said skipping away. She led him to his kitchen table set up with their breakfast waiting. "Do you still like your coffee black?"

"Yes," he said taking a seat to the plate without a glass. He watched Yuffie as she moved around his kitchen with amazing ease. She placed the black coffee in front of him and took claim to the seat across from where he sat. "This is very good, Yuffie. You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"Just like you didn't have to invite me to stay here," she said and winked. "I'm going to go out and clean up the bar this afternoon. I was thinking I could go pick up a pizza and offer some lunch for everyone. Care to come along with me?"

Vincent smiled and took the final bite of his eggs. "I think that would be fine. There's a pretty great pizza place a couple buildings down from Tifa's. They go there often enough."

Yuffie smiled and gathered their dishes. She took them to the sink and began washing while she hummed a song she made up on the spot.

Vincent watched her get lost in the motions and couldn't take his eyes away from her. He couldn't recall the exact time he began to feel this way towards her. He wasn't even certain what he was feeling. The need to look after her was something much bigger than a brother. The way she made him laugh was different from a friend's words. And the feelings he felt when they simply bumped into one another were more powerful than the feeling of magic. These feelings all gathered into something much larger than a family member or friend.

"Vinnie, if you keep staring out into space like that someone might take advantage of you," Yuffie teased. "As cute as you look like a lost, little puppy. It's not really the look for the Great Vincent Valentine."

Vincent interrupted her laughter with his quick comment. "Yuffie, will you go out with me?"

Yuffie's laugh halted in a snap. Cloud and Tifa froze where they stood to look at their friend. No one could believe what they had heard. Not even Vincent was sure where it came from.

"Well," he rushed his words before anything more could be thought up by the others. "Cloud invited me to join him and Tifa and I don't want to be the third wheel."

Yuffie gave him a goofy smile and tilted her head. "A double date then?"

"I guess so," Vincent said looking only at Yuffie. He could still feel the surprised faces staring at him from behind.

"That would be a lot of fun. I haven't been on a date in forever! I think it would be pretty cool for us to all go out," Yuffie said jumping and clapping her hands. "I can't imagine where we would go. My outfits are pretty limited to what I shoved in my bag when I left Wutai. There's no way I could fit into Tifa's clothes. I think you've gotten bigger, girl."

"Yuffie," Vincent said stopping her run. "Shut up and say yes."

Yuffie folded her arms and popped her hip. She shook her head in a teasing way. "You've told me to shut up twice in less than 24 hours. I'm not sure how much I like this."

"Probably not at all," Vincent said. "Are we going to go out?"

"You've gotten yourself a pretty awesome girlfriend on your hands now," Yuffie winked and turned away.

"Hey, I didn't say we were together like that," Vincent said. He looked over to his friends and saw his fight was pointless. He rubbed his face and tossed in his towel to surrender. He would let her have her way for a little while longer. Her life was in shambles and he was willing to help her fix it. "Whatever."

**Well, this chapter slowed down a bit more than I wanted and some things didn't happen exactly as I originally planned. But here's hoping it all works out, ya? R&amp;R!**


	3. And Dance With Me

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

**Here is the chapter with the rest of the song's title. I was going to write this as only a one chapter story, but it wasn't working. This chapter brought the story from T to M due to the hinted actions at the end of the chapter. On we go!**

And Dance With Me

Yuffie twisted in the mirror on the back of Tifa's door. She smiled at the yellow dress and how the light shade complimented her slightly tan skin. The neckline was cut into a flattering V shape with a green ribbon woven all around the top. It finished off with a simple bow at the center of her chest. Leaving any male's imagination to go wild. Heels were always out of the question for the lack of balance Yuffie. Instead she wore a simple pair of white flip flops. She looked cute in a very calming way.

"We're not going to a super fancy place, right?" Yuffie asked Tifa.

Tifa answered with a puff of perfume on her neck. "It's nice, but more casual than fancy. A great first date gig."

"I don't think Vincent knew what he was asking when he asked me to join him on this date. I mean, how old is dear Vinnie? We have no idea and he avoids any form of direct answer when we ask about it." Yuffie fiddled with her hair but gave up doing anything with it and turned away from the taunting mirror. "Let's get this show on the road. I want to have a great night tonight."

"We can do that," Tifa said. She turned around to face Yuffie and shocked the young girl into amazement. The dress flattered every beautiful curve on Tifa's well-built body. The sleeves were loose and flowing while the upper half hugged her chest like a man's much needed embrace. Her skirt was even shorter than Yuffie's above the knee dress and flowed easily. A blow of wind and Tifa would be showing off a whole new side of herself to the world.

"You look hot," Yuffie said and Tifa blushed.

"This double date has a bit of promise for me as well," Tifa said. "Let's go see if the men are ready to catch our dinner."

The men were waiting in the living room talking about some new sword catalog Cloud signed up for. It was a modeling magazine with more than just swords as the weapons featured in the pages. Their discussion was cut short and all thoughts were lost when they saw their women walking in. Cloud walked to Tifa with an outstretched hand. When she took his offered hand he pulled her to him for a simple kiss. It was cute enough to pull the strings of sweetness but light enough to leave them both wanting more. Vincent took mental notes on Cloud's actions and took hold of Yuffie's hand. Rather than kissing her lips, he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. The motion was seen done mostly by men to their daughters, but this action held so much more between the growing couple.

"Do you like the dress Yuffie found?" Tifa asked. "It seems when she packed her bag to leave she wasn't dropping the idea of romance."

Yuffie blushed and pushed Vincent to lead them out the door. "I didn't say anything about romance. This is only our first date. Nothing is even set in stone yet. I don't see why you have to title everything."

Vincent smiled to himself as they walked to the hall they would be eating at. It was not as close to Tifa and Cloud's home as some places, but the warm night promised them a peaceful walk. He took hold of Yuffie's hand and slowed their pace down so their friends could get ahead. Even if it were titled as a double date he did want some alone time with his little ninja.

"Could I pester you for some facts?" Vincent asked Yuffie.

"A couple," she said without looking to him.

"What's the best way to capture a ninja?" he asked. When her face gave a flash of confusion he realized she took his question too seriously. It was common for things to go over her head and this would call for his flirting to take on a whole new play.

"I think usually well hidden holes in the ground would capture me," Yuffie said. "I jump around so much sometimes I trip over my own two feet. You've seen me in action."

"Cute," Vincent suggested. They were taken to a pair of tables placed a couple feet away. This allowed them to talk together or only with their dates. A well thought out plan by their dear friends.

Yuffie giggled and shook her head. "Vincent called me cute. That's something I'll have to remember. There's actually a lot I'll have to remember from these couple days."

"I'm sure you will," Vincent said. They placed their orders to the waiter and returned to their discussion. "These are the days when we began our dates."

Yuffie placed her hands on her lap to fiddle with the bottom of her dress. Vincent was saying the things she always wanted to hear. She never dreamed he would act in such a way towards her. He was always so dark and she was always so light. A couple of opposites never met to meet. The music around them grew a couple clicks louder and the DJ announced the floor as open to their guests.

"Vinnie, do you really see yourself with me?" Yuffie asked. "I mean, what in the world do I have that you would find so appealing."

Vincent sat back as their dinner plates were placed before them. He held off on the answer to Yuffie's question as he took a bite of his steak. There were many ways to give her an answer. There were also just as many ways to give her a reason to run. There were methods he could use to twist things in his favor, or he could just give her the truth. The truth was always easier to follow up later on in their life.

"Yuffie, you have a smile that gives me a reason to take on each day. I can guarantee your smile has made even made some of Cloud's days seem a little less like work," Vincent said speaking to the man on his right. The catch of a small smile told him their friends were listening to his every word. He did not care. "You turn me into a man able to laugh at any moment. I have opened up to our group of people not just because I have grown to trust everyone, but because I want to be with you. I cannot say for sure when this idea formed in my head. All I can say is having you stop everything in your life to do what you want to do sealed everything in place. Yuffie, without you I don't think I would have been able to stay away from returning to that coffin."

Yuffie leaned back in her seat and felt all the need for food leaving her mind. The only thing she needed was sitting across from her. She got to her feet and offered a hand to him.

"Yuffie, I know you are starving right now and you need to eat. We can do more after you get some food in your belly. I don't want you to eat cold food," Vincent said and took a sip of his wine.

"You have spoken more to me in the past five minutes than you have in a very long time," Yuffie said. "I think it's about time for you to shut up and dance with me."

Vincent gave only a slight face of shock before he took her hand and was pulled to the dance floor.

"His words came back to bite him in the ass," Cloud said with a smirk. Tifa pointed her fork at him in warning to shut up and they did their best not to watch the couple dance to the slow tune on the dance floor.

"One dance and then we'll return to our meal," Yuffie promised. She held her hand against his chest while the other was held up in his hand. It was her goal to get him on the floor to dance that night. It had been almost too easy. She wasn't disappointed. Just a little heartbroken because she had reasoning and ticks all planned out.

"You're thinking too hard," Vincent said. He tried to focus more on the song rather than the deep cut of the dress she chose to wear.

"Oh, most definitely," Yuffie said with a smirk. "I was certain you would put up much more of a fight. I'm not sure how I'm going to get it out now."

"Get what out?" Vincent asked as if he didn't already know. He could almost feel how strong her heart was pounding through her hand. The blush on her cheeks hinted to something more than a simple crush's color.

"Oh, nothing," Yuffie said with a soft smile. The song ended and she stepped away. "Let's return to our dinner and see where that takes us."

Vincent knew exactly where it was going to take them as he watched her finish her meal. The way she licked her lips occasionally and the way her mouth moved as she drank her wine. These tiny gestures were opening doors and Vincent knew there was no turning back. As soon as their dinner plates were taken away he was pulling her out of the restaurant.

"Didn't want another dance?" Cloud asked from behind as the new couple raced away.

"It appears not!" Yuffie giggled. She wasn't sure what put Vincent in such a rush. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited. "Vincent…Vincent!"

Vincent came to a sudden halt and pushed her into a hidden alley. Her back was pushed roughly against the brick building as he held her there with his hands against her shoulders. The heat in his eyes sent chills up her spine. It was a whole new side of Vincent she was craving to touch.

"Vinnie?" she whispered. At the very end of her breath, Vincent pushed his mouth against hers with passion as hot as fire. She had no idea where it came from and her heart was pounding. He left her lips to make a line of kisses across her chin and up to her ear. She groaned. "Vinnie…"

"Yuffie, I don't know why I'm doing this. I wanted a fun night with you," Vincent said and pulled her against him so he could feel every inch of her body. "This is not going to be sweet and simple if you let me continue. I can promise you that."

"Vincent, I told you earlier to shut up and dance with me," Yuffie said and stood on her toes to lick a tiny spot on his chin similar to his own motion a second ago. "I don't think I ever said this dance was done yet. Take me home. It's time for the next stage of our dance."

**I intend to write at least one more chapter for this. I hope that leaves you with some promise for new details. Hope this made you all excited in the best of ways!**


	4. And Stay With Me

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

**Nothing much to say except this is going to be hot, hot, hot! Enjoy!**

And Stay With Me

Yuffie ran through the front door once Vincent unlocked the handle. He worked quickly to remove his nice boots while Yuffie tossed off her flip flops and ran upstairs. It was nice to see her doing small tasks such as removing her shoes before going into the building, cleaning up the dishes after dinner and he took note of her often made bed. The childish Yuffie he once knew took on a whole new form and he wasn't opposed to it. He followed her run upstairs to see how much farther the new Yuffie's form went.

He stopped in his doorway to see her curled up under his blanket with her yellow dress tossed haphazardly on the ground next to his bed. She held the blanket up to her chest and her arms over top. She smiled at him where he stood.

"No chickening out now," she said. Yuffie rolled onto her side and flipped down the corner of the blanket. She kept her eyes on Vincent as he approached the bare side of the bed. She could recognize the look on his face and it threatened their progress. "Don't make this too serious, Vinnie. We aren't settling down to anything too serious. Just a boyfriend and girlfriend having some fun."

Vincent raised his hand and pushed her hair out of her face. He couldn't get enough of looking into her eyes. Without a chance to second guess themselves he leaned down and gave her a long, soft kiss. Yuffie's fingers pulled through his hair carefully while they made out. Vincent dragged the back of his hand down her chest, over her stomach and teased the middle of her body with a soft touch.

"Vinnie," Yuffie gasped and her hand tightened on his shoulder.

Vincent followed her reaction and pushed his fingers inside slowly. He assumed she was a virgin and the deep touch confirmed his suspicions. A deep part of him was thrilled to be the first man she gave herself to while another part of him was terrified to take her down such a heavy path.

"Tell me at any time to stop," he said before he kissed her heavily. His fingers continued to rub and twist inside her while she began to grind against his hand. She hissed and gasped at the pain, but the pleasure was over powering.

"Vinnie. You. Are. The best!" Yuffie screamed as her body let go of its first explosion. His greed was beginning to take over. He did his best to fight the male inside him down. Yuffie began unbuttoning his dress shirt ignoring the battle he was taking on inside.

"Yuffie, be careful," he said as he sat up to allow his shirt to fall off his body. "It's been many years since I've done any of this and I don't know how long I can fight away the beast inside. I want you so bad."

"Then take me," Yuffie said. She was surrendering herself to him. A part of her no other man ever or would ever have if he had the say in the matter. His pants followed his shirt to the floor and he looked down at her from above.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked. Without responding she grabbed him and began to rub in a steady pattern. If he didn't get inside her soon she would have him letting go before he got to fully enjoy her body. As if she understood his thoughts, she raised her hips and guided his cock into her. They both groaned in pleasure. Their fun lasted in spirts all through the night until the early morning began to reach them. Vincent held Yuffie while she slept and knew he was gone. Her chest moved slowly with her breathing and her hair was matted with sweat. It was interesting how a man could love a woman even when she looked like she just ended fighting away 50 demons. His heart stopped with his thoughts.

On cue, Yuffie's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as they met her boyfriend's eyes. "I can't believe how wonderful you are." Her face grew puzzled and a frown followed. "Are you okay, Vinnie? Did I do something wrong?"

"In no way," Vincent said and leaned down to kiss her softly. "My thoughts were wrong, that is all."

"Oh, don't I know that," Yuffie said with a silly, flirtatious wink. "I would offer to confirm them but I think my body hurts in ways I never thought possible."

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "Go hop in the shower and I'll get breakfast ready for us."

"No way!" Yuffie said and sat up. "You've already done so much for me! Breakfast is all I can offer for payment at the moment!"

"I think I'd have to disagree with you there," he said standing and struggling to get on a pair of loose pajamas with his erection ready for its next round.

Yuffie blushed and hid her face on her raised knees. "Can't you control that thing?"

"It's your fault," Vincent said and leaned onto the bed so he could kiss her lips. "Get into the shower, love."

Yuffie didn't move as Vincent left her in his room. Did he just call her _love_?

Vincent chose to make them some pancakes for breakfast. He didn't have a lot to go with their morning meal and only hoped it would suffice to refuel her lost energy. All he could do was smile when he thought to their fun through the night. Yuffie could get wild if he let her and he knew there was only one way to tame her wild side. It was an interesting discovery he made through their night together.

A pair of tiny arms wrapped around him as he sipped his black coffee. She mumbled something with her face buried into his back. He was skilled enough with their many years of battles and taking on odd challenges to piece together her words. They made him stop his actions because there was no way she said what he thought she said.

"Vinnie, make sure you don't burn our breakfast," Yuffie said as she stepped away with a red face. She chickened out in saying her words directly to his face, but it was better than nothing.

"Right," he said. He set up their breakfast and they ate in silence. It was weird to think Yuffie could be so quiet. It only confirmed what he thought she said. "Yuffie, did you have fun last night?"

Her cheeks turned a slight pink with her answer. "Yes, it was great. A lot better than I imagined."

Vincent picked up their plates and carried them to the sink. He caught her moving behind him as she gathered herself to get ready for work. It was now or never.

"I love you too," he said barely loud enough for her ears to hear. "Could you wait to leave a little longer?"

Yuffie dropped her shoes in shock. It shouldn't have shocked her. Of course the great Vincent Valentine would understand what she mumbled into his back. She stared at him for another minute before she responded.

"Vinnie, I'm really glad you heard what I said. I sort of chickened out and couldn't say it right to your face. I was afraid it would be too soon and I would scare you away. I'm not a very graceful person and I can mess things up in a snap." She snapped her fingers together and smiled as she returned to sliding on her shoes. "I think we are headed to a great place. Love is such a rocky road and I don't think I've ever been in love before. I had a couple crushes growing up but they were always short lived. And then came along dark and brooding vampire man. Bam! Who would have thought he would capture my heart?"

Vincent leaned back on the kitchen counter with a smile. A nervous Yuffie was a cute Yuffie. "Yuffie."

She stopped in her run of words and looked up to him with her mouth open in awe.

"Shut up and stay with me."

Yuffie's face went red and she twist shyly where she stood. But then a smirk appeared on her face as she gave the doorway a quick glance. "Only if you could catch me."

And their silly love began with a game of tag.

**_Okay, I'm sort of in the 'aw' and 'that was eh' stage with this ending. Sort of quick, but sort of fit. I don't know, but I hope you liked it! I have a big, big story in mind for them and I need to sort out the details in my head before I say much more. Hopefully, it's cute like this one was!_**


End file.
